1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a safety double lock and in particular to a locking apparatus in which removal of one of two or more attached locks allows for releasing of the double lock apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices which provide for locking a latch to a cover or other enclosure are well known. In many applications, it is desired to lock an enclosure to which two or more parties may desire access. In order to provide access for both parties, it is necessary to share keys for the lock of the enclosure. An alternative is to have two or more locks on the latch, thereby requiring both parties to open their lock at the same time in order to gain access. Devices are known which allow for many parties to provide a lock for a latching device, requiring many parties to be present at the same time or to actuate a lock in order to remove or secure the latch.
The problem with the prior art devices is that they require removal of all of the locks rather than one or the other. There are many situations in which it is desired to have access to the enclosure without compromising security by having keys shared or by requiring removal of two or more locks at the same time to gain access. Attempts to provide access to a latch with a device which can be locked by removing one or the other have been complicated and require many parts for manufacture. In addition, such devices have only contemplated the use of two locks rather than providing for a series of locks whereby the device can be actuated by removal of any one of the locks.
It can be seen then that a device is needed which provides for securing a latch by using two or more locks and which provides for releasing the latch by removal of any one of the locks. It can further be appreciated that such a device should provide for easy manufacturing. Such a device should be inexpensive and provide for securing the latch with an unlimited number of locks whereby the latch can be released by removing any one of the locks. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with latches having access provided by releasing one of a plurality of locks.